


he's with me

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, School Bullies, because writers thrive on angst like plants need photosynthesis, but a happy ending, but tj to the rescue, he will fite anyone who hurts cyrus, warning: slur word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: could you possibly do tyrus in some mix of 48, 49, & 50? like maybe cyrus came out at school & is getting bullied & tj is just like “not in my house”48. “Can we have this conversation when you’re not upset.”49. “I don’t think I can forgive you.”50. “It’s never been as easy as you think.”





	he's with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quote request that i had in my inbox, and here it is! i hope you like it! it's not my favorite, but it's okay.
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“It’s never been as easy as you think,” Cyrus began, the paper in his hands shaking as his hands trembled, “t-to continue to hide who I am, f-from so many people. I’ve always knows that I was different, but I never came to terms with it until this year,” he paused taking a breath. About half of the class looked bored, but maybe it was better this way. “This year, I finally came out to myself and a few close friends as…gay,” he mustered, a dreadful silence filling the room. “I am lucky to have my friends support me and I know that they have my back,” he finished quickly, rushing back to his seat. Boy, he really wished Buffy was in his class.

“Fag,” one of the boys snickered, prompting the kids near him to nod their heads in agreement, laughing.

“Can’t believe he even has friends,” a girl added, earning a high five from her friend.

Oh, no. Cyrus knew that feeling; when his breathing started to become thick, and his eyes started to burn. But he couldn’t cry here, no. It would only make things worse. With the teacher’s back turned, Cyrus bolted out of the classroom, his vision blurry through tears as he ran through the empty hallways. He felt the sobs coming up, trying to choke them back, but some escaped. Maybe it was a mistake to make his essay that personal, maybe it was–

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground after running into someone else. “S-Sorry,” he croaked, looking up to see who it was. TJ was the last person he expected to see roaming the halls.

“Underdog,” he greeted, before nothing his broken expression, “what happened?” he asked, taking his hand and pulling him back onto his feet.

Cyrus shook his head, using his sleeves to soak up his tears. “It-It’s stupid, nothing,” he lied, choking back a sob, “I-I hate my English class,” his voice broke.

Someone did this to him, TJ thought, mentally running through a list he would need to beat up. No, not now. Cyrus needed someone now, and since he was here, he would do whatever he could.

“C’mere,” TJ whispered, opening his arms and offering Cyrus a hug. The smaller boy tried to smile, piecing himself together, but he collapsed into TJ’s embrace, his sobs muffled by the taller boy’s hoodie.

“I-I c-can’t go b-back in there,” Cyrus stammered, his grip on TJ’s hoodie tightening, “n-not after what they said,”

“Cyrus,” TJ murmured, “do you–want to tell me what happened? I can’t help until I know what’s wrong,”

Cyrus gingerly pulled away, taking a few breaths to just barely compose himself. “T-they called me a-a, f-”

“Don’t finish that statement,” TJ cut in, putting his hands on Cyrus’ shoulders, “is that class still in session?”

Cyrus nodded, wiping his eyes. His was was red and blotchy, his eyes puffy. “I-I don’t wanna go back,” he sighed.

TJ grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his class, Cyrus protesting the entire time. “Can we have this conversation when you’re not upset?” he teased at Cyrus babbling, knocking on the door of the classroom.

“Excuse me,” he announced, “if you laughed or made fun of Cyrus for him being,” he paused, turning to Cyrus, who gave him a nod of approval, “for being gay, you better pray that your face looks the same tomorrow as it does today after I’m done with you all,” he threatened.

“Why are you defending him, Kippen?” one boy sneered, the same one that insulted Cyrus.

TJ narrowed his eyes, his hands balling up into fists. “Because there’s no reason to make fun of someone because of their sexuality. Because that’s really, really low of a person. Because if you need someone to make fun of for being gay, it better be me and not him,” he lashed out.

The boy raised his brows, his lips curling into a devious grin. “Oh, another pansy? Look, everyone, they’re practically in love!” he jeered, the class breaking out into a laughing fit. The teacher was off for a mini meeting, and the class was supposed to finish reading their essays, but evidently, that was not happening.

TJ saw red, his blood boiling. “I’d be lucky if Cyrus ever wanted to go out with me,” he murmured, feeling his cheeks flush a little, “Apologize to him. Right now. All of you.”

“Or else what?” the boy threatened.

“Or else I tell the whole school that you still sleep with a stuffed unicorn named Bubbles,” TJ smirked, earning a laugh from the class.

The boy went red with anger and embarrassment. “Sorry,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think I can forgive you,” Cyrus stated with as much confidence as he could muster. The boy rolled his eyes, taking a seat.

“If anyone has anything rude to say to him, direct that towards me. I know people like you just have to make sure that you can hurt people,” he growled, hearing the bell ring. He grabbed Cyrus’ hand and marched out of the classroom and towards his locker.

“TJ,” Cyrus started, rocking back and forth on his heels, “that was…I’m so grateful to have someone like you in my life,” he admitted, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, “and for the record, I’d be lucky if you ever wanted to go out with me,” he admitted, blushing.

TJ’s ears perked up, his lips parting just slightly. “Do you wanna catch a movie this weekend?”

Cyrus smiled, releasing TJ’s hand and tugging on his backpack straps. “It’s a date,” he replied, walking off to his next class with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> okay? okay-ish. again, not a huge fan of this one, but ehh requests. what do you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
